Dork Diaries My Style
by XGirlfreind127
Summary: I dont own Dork Diaries all by Rachel Renne.. sorry for the short book but my chapter 2 will realese on June 16 2013 please tell me what wrong ok! XGirlfreind127 and all characters name it mine and the story ok!


Dork Diaries  
From no so fabulous life  
MY STYLE_**  
**__**BY:XGirlfreind127**__**  
**_

8:00 am  
OMG!it my first day at WCD OMG OMG OMG!you know happen it all start at the hallway. I see two CCP Girls walk on my locker and there like speaking on the phone to each other its really weird ,They now about may CP and said "Want to sit with us later at lunch?" they said And I was like "Um..Ok" and then my phone start ringing they both look at me and said "Are u going to answer it?" and I was really nervous and I answer it and said "Hello?" and I think he/she said "Opps wrong number" and hang up after that the both CCP girl run and said "HELP US THERE A FREAK ON THE LOSE!" and I started to cry

7:00 pm  
I was really going on the last popular status on the school! AHHHHH! that me screaming on my head, After that drama I go down stair and I see mom have a present! SQUEEE I think that my iphone that I said to mom MILLION TIMES! And after that I see and book/diary and I flip the page and I think its inside on the book, I flip all the page and nothing… AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH! I as like that and mom said "Stop Crying Jessica!" mom scold me and she said "That my present for you sweetie" and I said "What! I thought it will be an iphone !" And mom eyes got serious and said "What do you think I am a Genie! Don't get mad at me sissy! Go to your room now!" after that I shut the door "SLAM!" And mom said "BE CAREFULL WITH YOUR THING JESSICA!" and their this is the dairy mom gave me and that night I said "IM NOT GOING TO WRITE THIS DAIRY AGAIN!"

9:00 am  
The thing I said last night is fake heheheheheh. After that my locker is beside the leader of CCP Mazine all the time there's a nerd telling her "Will you be my GF?" and she said "No thanks because I have someone special." And the nerd said "ok" and after that I really felt sad for him because all his kind are busted and after that a cute boy pass and Mazine try to flirt him she drop her handkerchief and she telling him "Pick it up hon" and he look at me with a smile and pass Mazine locker and she is looking at me with her icy blue eye's she like Medusa she turn people to stone and she said to me "Hey dork your getting in my way with my hon." And I said "Um…..Sorry I have no interest what your saying Mazine." I said to her and she said "You will regret it honn!"  
okay I am regretting what I said I am so stupid!

1:00 pm  
OMG! I am really regretting what I said earlier why? It all happened at lunck time I was going to sit farther to the CCP table and after I came to the cafeteria Mazine give me the icy blue eye look I was so scared but I growl and to girl see me they said "Do you hate her too?" and I said "Yes do you too hate her" and the other one said "Yes we hate her seen middle school" and I was shock and said "She's really mean right?" and one said "My name is Nicole and she is Louise, My father is a Singer and her father is a president at a company" And I said "Really OMG my mom is only vice president at a company and my dad is an business man at Paris." And I am not really lying what I said ok and the both was shock and said "Don't ever go near to her she is mean, flirt, stupid when ever she bully you just tell us her parent's own a big company ok,she can kick us when ever she wants because her family donate many money at the school and a business partner at WCD. So lets be friends ok?" She said and I said "Ok Nicole ,I am going to grab my lunch now." My second day at school its not so bad and the thing happen after I grab my lunch I tripped at Mazine foot and cover in chocolate cake, milk and a pasta I was so embarrassed and the cute boy took my picture and he posted it on the front cover of the school newspaper all of them laugh and Nicole and Louise help me clean my clothes and I keep crying and said "Jessica just go home and tomorrow will be fine here call your mom" I call my mom and she is really mad but I said "Calm done mom just tell the driver to pick me up ok" and she said "ok" and after that I grab my things and I felt someone watching me and I see a boy with brown shaggy hair and with his camera and it was Eric the one who picture me on the cafeteria I was "OMG he is gonna tell that were rich" and i will be on on the newspaper and said "Rich but clumsy dork" OMG I am gonna DIE IN EMBARRASSEMENT and after that I see the limo and run fast but then my annoying sister said "JESSICA WERE ARE GOING?ARE YOU GOING HOME BECAUSE YOU'RE CLUMSY ?IMGOING HOME TOO WAIT ME HERE OK! I cant believe my sister said that too me and now I am gonna die and after 3 minutes she not there yet and now I am gonna pick her up on her room witch is embarrassing and I still see the shaggy brown hair ok I am getting annoyed and witch I did not notice at all and after that I am at her class and knock and said to the teacher "Um…my I excuse Jane because there an important business at home" and the teacher said "Ok Jane pack your things" and then we left the hallway I still see the shaggy brown hair and after that I still did not notice at all and now were at the limo going home and I see Eric walk and see the limo! OMG HE TOOK PICTURES OF US! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER

TO BE CONTINUE ….


End file.
